What happened last night?
by Darkness-of-love
Summary: This is a story my friend made in school. Not mine. Character death.


What happened last night?

This is not my fanfiction my friend made it so yer and she said that I could put it on my account lol and well here you go! Like I said NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!! Please do not flame me as it is not my work if you want to flame please put 'to the creator or this fanfiction' not me thank you. Remember all the credit goes to her!

By the way this has a big lemon in it I will warn you so if you are under 13 and don't know about sex then turn back please I don't want any young child being scarred for life thank you!

Sakura opened here weary eyes. She looked around the room she was in, blue and black walls surrounded her and next to her lay someone who loved the colours. Sasuke was butt naked lying next to her, well she guess he was naked as all she could see what the back of him – his long toned back shone in the morning light. He looked so peaceful, thoughts raced over sakura's mind. What did she do last night? Or on the other hand, whom did she do? All of a sudden her partner started to stir.

"Morning gorgeous!" he croaked. He turned over and faced her. Yup he was definantly naked.

'Nice!' she thought

"But what happened last night?" she questioned the cloth less Sasuke.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it if I told you!" he started to explain what had happened…

~Flashback~

They were in a club called 'Rave town' with Naruto, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. Sasuke had approached Ino early in the night, he'd planned to take her home that night but to his disappointment he was rejected! He sat lonely in the corner or the room, drinking the last drops from his gin bottle; he'd order another if he wasn't broke. Someone started walking towards him, he could see a glimpse of pink out of the corner of his eye. Sakura slumped down beside him.

"What's up?" she asked out of her soft, pink lips. Sasuke went to answer her, but then saw something in the corner of the room…

~Lemon is in this part of the fanfiction it you want to skip please do~

He could see Ino and Naruto chatting calmly with each other. But something happened that made him feel so sick and angry. Ino and Naruto got a bit closer than he thought they were, within seconds they were passionately kissing, their lips moulding into one. Sasuke began to plan revenge on Naruto, who was the one person he liked the most in the world? Well the answer was sitting right next to him.

"Would you like a drink?" he politely asked Sakura.

"Umm, and orange juice would be nice, thanks," Sasuke made his was over to the bar.

"One orange… and vodka please" he said to the bartender. He returned a few minutes later with Sakura's beverage.

"Thanks" she gratefully responded. The two started talking and 2 hours later, 5 more 'orange juices' down the line, Sakura was off her head. Suddenly she found Sasuke kissing her deeply, intensely. Slowly he moved his cold hands across her chest and started unbuttoning her white shirt. He slid his hand inside and started to fondle with her hard and already erect nipples. He gently but firmly caressed her soft breasts while slowly licking her swan like neck.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" he ventured. She drunkenly slurred a response, which he guessed to be the word 'yes'. He practically dragged her to her unco-operative feet and they walked, arms around each other's waists, to Sasuke's bedroom. He now lived in the middle of the busy city. They made their way up the crummy stairs and fell into apartment 102. Sasuke threw Sakura on to the messy bed and started to remove his shirt. Sakura looked up and saw his beautifully, exercised abs right before her very eyes. She suddenly became unbelievably horny and knew she had to have him right then, right there. She removed her unbuttoned shirt and threw it at the wall. It landed beside a bunch of empty ramen boxes, crumpled in the corner of the room. She began to kiss him deeply, biting his lower lip while rubbing his crotch area. She could feel his erection through his black trousers and knew what she wanted. She began to undress him, removing his trousers and boxers. It was bigger than she thought it would have been. She held his 6-inch penis in the palm of his hand and started to rub it softly.

"Ohhh!" he moaned with pleasure. He started to get on top of her, removing her underwear. He inserted his 'love-stick' into her and started thrusting up and down, starting slowly and gradually building up speed. Their sweaty bodies were pressed against each other as they made love throughout the nigh. They would sometimes change position; Sasuke would bend her over and enter her from behind (o.O omg what is he thinking!!!) while stroking her back with his long thin fingers. They continued until Sakura passed out. Sasuke lay beside her in happiness. Not because he liked her, but because he had got revenge on Ino and Naruto. A few hours ago they were all friends but now everything had changed. Sakura's limp body saw sprawled on the bed beside Sasuke, he just wondered what would happen when Sakura woke up and realised what happened. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

~End lemon and Flashback you are all now safe XD~

"I cant believe you did that to me!" Sakura angrily shouted. Sasuke expected the neighbours to awake and start banging on the walls, after all it was only 7am. Sakura grabbed the bed sheet and held it to her chest, covering her naked breasts.

"I need to see Naruto" she said while going to reach for her shirt. All of a sudden she found Sasuke gripping firmly and aggressively on her wrist.

"You aren't going anywhere!" he hissed sinisterly. His cold eyes stared intensely at her.

"Please let go of my arm!" Sakura quivered like a small creature.

"No your staying right here with me!" he snarled as he tightened his grasp on her. She began to struggle but he was too strong. She squirmed and tugged and finally he let go. She quickly made her way to the door, with the bed sheet still wrapped around her. She prised at the handle. LOCKED! Sasuke made his way towards her holding his gin bottle from last night.

"I warned you he said creepily, sounding like the sort of sinister criminals you see on the news. Sakura shrunk into the corner she was standing near. Sasuke raised the liquid-less bottle and then came darkness….

OK im finally done typing this up. Please review as my friend wants to know what you all think thank you for reading and remember this is her first one shot!


End file.
